Regret
by Angel Dove1
Summary: Jou lost his chance to win Kaiba's love with the annoucement of Kaiba's wedding. Will Jou be able to reach him before it's too late? Oneshot, M/M yaoi


This is going to be a face paced story just a fair warning. It is very intentional. It's just a little warm up before this other Jou and Kaiba story that I'm working on. I haven't wrote in a while, and I wanted to make sure I'm still on the same level as my previous stories. I don't know when the other story will come out. It make take me another month or so, but at least this will kill some of the cravings any of you have for a new Jou/Kaiba story until I can get the other one out.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Regret. One word that means the demise of everything a person holds dear. That one simple word was the leading cause to my depression; my longing. I watched the television, staring in disbelief, as the woman announced the engagement between Seto Kaiba and this model I never heard of. Yugi shifted his gaze from the screen and landed his amethyst jewels on me. I shook my head and sighed. My shoulders sunk and I knew that I lost the chance of finding the happiness that I craved. Sitting down on the couch next to Yugi, I tried to form words. Tried to tell him that it was okay, but nothing was able to fall from my lips. I frowned and stared at the floor while news report after news report played on the ignored television. Yugi wrapped his arms around me. "I'm sorry," he whispered into my ear. Tears flowed down my cheeks as my body shook from the failed attempts to not break down. I never thought that Kaiba would ever get married. He never seemed the type. I should have said something sooner. I should have used the courage I bragged about having to tell Kaiba how I truly felt.

I gently moved Yugi's arms from around me and placed them at his side. As much as I would love the comfort of a friend, all I could think about was walking into the night and disappearing. I wanted to run from the pain to a place where I could end it all. I didn't think my life could ever get worse, and I hated myself for thinking of the end when I lost Kaiba. How could I possible hold my hope so high? I should have known that it was impossible from the start. "Let me have some time and space, Yugi," I whispered, rising from my seat and heading for the front door, ignoring the unvoiced question about where I was going. I knew that Yugi would have Atemu keep an eye on me from the distance, but I needed some time to think. Much like when I was abandoned by my family. I spent two days outside in the early spring after my father kicked me out and my mother refused to take me in or let me near my younger sister. I questioned my life then and swallowed my pride. I moved in with Yugi and Atemu a month before Yugi's grandfather died. I helped him through the pain as much as he helped me. That's when it slipped that I was in fact head over heels in love with the cold-blooded CEO.

Yugi tried to encourage me to confront the love of my life, but I just brushed it off. Now it's too late for anything. Yugi wouldn't cuddle with Atemu in front of me. I couldn't cause them that pain. I needed to find someplace to stay for a few days until I could find myself again. I sat down on the park bench that was about a half hour walk from Yugi's house. A spring shower began soaking me from head to toe. Knowing that the park would evacuate from the sudden storm, I unleashed the tears I held secured. My shoulders slumped as I bowed my head. I released ever tear of frustration and heartache that plagued my inner thoughts. I pulled my legs up and hugged them tightly against my chest. Rocking back and forth, I sobbed into my knees, knowing that I wouldn't be able to hang on for much longer.

I don't know how long I sat there. The rain eventually ceased, but I could barely tell what was going on around me. The first thing I noticed was warm hands on my knees. Thinking that it was Yugi, I unwrapped my arms and pulled him into a hug where the tears continued to fall. "How can I move on?" I whispered in-between sobs. When no answer reached my ears, I moved further from the figure. I stared in shocked at the gray eyes instead of the amethyst eyes of my friend. I was stunned speechless. Out of all the people that I would open up to, I wasn't going to say anything to Mokuba. I frowned and shifted my eyes away from him. I didn't want the young man to see me this way.

"I suppose you heard the horrible news."

I blinked and glanced back at the youngest Kaiba. "Horrible? Shouldn't you be thinking it was happy?"

Mokuba sighed and sat down on the wet bench. "I would be delighted if I knew that my older brother would be happy. This is not his idea. The board members are not giving him a choice. They think it would be great for Kaiba Corp if they showed him as settling down to have a family. Seto doesn't even love her. She's doing it for his money and he has no choice."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I need your help stopping the marriage. The board thinks that Seto would figure out a way out of it so they are having the wedding tomorrow. Seto's locked himself in his office looking for loopholes, but the board has him this time. The wedding is going to be very public. If you care about my brother, please help him."

"Mokie, I would make things worse if I show up and steal him away from that woman. I'm sure that they would make his life worse. Plus, your brother would never want his public image to be that of a homosexual."

"My brother has never cared about that. Why do you think he's never stopped representing Yugi and Atemu's shop after they announced their relationship. The board can't do anything about that. They tried to get Seto to drop them, but it would make Kaiba Corp look worse. They can't claim that they are an equal rights corporation if they dump gays, huh?"

Jou sighed. "How do you even know I care about him? How do you expect me to stop a wedding? Why would Kaiba like me? He's hated me all through high school. He's always made my life more difficult. I don't even know if I'm ready for him to know my true feelings. Oh, gods, can you image what the press and his board would do to him when they find out that he's gay and in love with a man that can't even afford to put shoes on his feet. Mokuba, you can't ask me to do this. I would rather destroy myself than ruin him."

Mokuba smiled. "I knew you loved him. I knew you would do anything for him. You can't live in fear anymore, Jou. Seto loves you more than you think. He's been keeping an eye on you. That's one of the reasons he sponsored Yugi's shop only with having respect for them and allowing him to see you. It took everything I had to get him not to go to your family's house and demand respect from him after he found out that you've been kicked out. He wanted to tell you that day that he loved you but was afraid of your reaction. In fact, neither of us knew that you liked him until I found you setting here on this bench sobbing. Jou, Seto needs you. Please, help me stop this wedding. I'll do anything to see him happy. He deserves to be happy. He sacrificed everything for me. He suffered through Gozaburo's torture for me. He's even building all these amusement parks because that was our dream. The wedding is tomorrow at eleven. Please have the courage to make him happy." Mokuba glanced down at his watch. "I'm sorry I have to go. We have rehearsal tonight." The youngest Kaiba leaned over and kissed my cheek before running off the in the direction of an awaiting limo that I didn't notice until that moment.

I sighed and started back towards the Game Shop. Mokuba's words whirled through my thoughts. Sure I fantasized pulling Kaiba towards me and giving him the most heartfelt kiss in front of the world, but I never thought I would ever have the opportunity. The second I walked through the front doors of the shop, Yugi was there holding a warm towel open. I smiled and let the now taller youth to wrap the towel around me and dry me off. He ushered me upstairs. I assumed that Atemu was watching the shop, but I couldn't help the smile that graced my lips. It felt great to have someone who still cared about me. "How long were you waiting there?"

"Since I saw that it was raining. I figured you went the park. That's always your favorite place. Atemu will watch the shop. Would you like tea or coffee?"

I chuckled at the mental test Yugi gave me. He wanted to know if I was listening to him. "Hot chocolate, silly. You know that's my favorite. Don't test me."

He smiled and put some water on for the hot chocolate. "I want to make sure that you are alright. I know if you go for coffee you're not listening to me, tea means your listening but not comprehending, and hot chocolate is you. Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Mokuba found me. He says that the wedding is all staged. The board of Kaiba Corp wants a more 'family' verse of Kaiba to sell more games. I could never understand why the CEO has to listen to the board anyway." I dropped my eyes to the cup that Yugi placed in front of me. Feeling the warmth in my hands through the porcelain, I decided to ask for Yugi's advice. He had great insight. "Mokuba wants me to stop the wedding since the board isn't giving Kaiba enough time to find a way of stopping it himself. The wedding is tomorrow at eleven. He says that Kaiba loves me and doesn't care about his public image. What do you think I should do?"

Yugi sat down at the table with his own hot chocolate. He didn't show any emotion through his face as he absorbed the words. "The board has Kaiba in a predicament. They must know that he's gay or else they wouldn't be forcing a marriage on him. He must have said something in order for them to act like this. If he goes against the board, they could find a way of kicking him out of his own company and electing a new CEO. Which leaves to Kaiba having no choice but to go through with this marriage. He would never do anything to jeopardize Mokuba's and his dream. And since they are doing the wedding so quickly, there must be a loophole that Kaiba can use to get out of it, but he would have to find it first. I'm sure he knows what the loophole is and probably can't use it himself. What do you think the loophole is, Jou?"

I rolled my eyes. Between him and Atemu, I don't know who is worse with the puzzles. Why they couldn't just say the answer is beyond me. Frustrated, I slammed the cup down on the table. "How could I know? I'm not smart enough to know anything about business. Besides, he's the one with all the knowledge he should know every way around a difficult situation. I don't understand why he doesn't…" I trailed off as the sudden thought came into my head. With his hands tied, he won't be able to announce that he's gay without it seeming like the wedding was a hoax and look like there was something going on between Kaiba and his board members. "It's me. I'm the loophole. I'm the one that can stop it without it looking like Kaiba staged it. His public image might be damaged but it would like be reflected on his company. He's always been about saving his company." I glanced up at Yugi. "You want me to stop it don't you?"

Yugi sighed and sat back in his chair. "I want you to do what you find is best. If Mokuba says that he loves you and you love him then there is no problem with that aspect. If Kaiba stops the marriage, it would look bad on the company. If you stop the wedding then it would look bad on you and Kaiba. The media would kill you, but the company will remain intact and the board won't be able to force him into a marriage ever again. It is your decision to make. Are you strong enough to get through the media and whatever the board digs up on you to try to discredit yours and Kaiba's love? Nothing that Mokuba and I say will matter. It is your life to live. Do you love him enough to not care about your image in order to be with him?"

I frowned. I never thought about what the media would uncover. They would problem find out about my gang past, the abusive I received from my drunken father, not to mention the debt my father has. They would problem think I was after his money and not his heart. Yugi was right. I was the only one that could make this decision. I nodded and left Yugi in the kitchen. I needed some time to think. Was I willing to sacrifice people unleashing my painful past in order to live happily with Kaiba. That was a ridiculous question. I would give up my life, my soul, and my mind in order to be with the man I loved. I lied down on my bed and smirked. Why was that such a hard decision to make? Of course I would go to Kaiba and help him. I smiled as I looked out at the setting sun. If all goes well, this time tomorrow night, I should be spending the sunset with my new lover.

The night was sleepless and I find myself with butterflies in my stomach the next morning. I didn't know if I could honestly walked into that ceremony and demand the affection of my soon to be lover. I went from feeling guilty for the woman that he was marrying to fear of what Kaiba would say and back to the thrill of fighting for my lover. Yugi and Atemu stood in the Game Shop with smiles on their faces. The television behind them was broadcasting the wedding. I took a deep breath and hugged them both. Atemu placed his hand on my shoulder. "Go get the other half of your soul."

A smile spread across my face as I walked out of the door not noticing the closed for business sign. They told me later on that they didn't want to miss my dramatic entrance. The closer I got to the park where they were holding the ceremony, the more I fought with my slipping courage. The park was beautiful. The trees were decorated with various streamers and balloons that had flowers attached to them of pink and white. Chairs lined the freshly mowed green grass. Everything looked perfect, but too cheery for the emotionless male that was getting married that day. I stood hidden behind a tree, watching as the guests were escorted to their chairs. Cameras were flashing everywhere on top of cam recorders were filming the festivities as if the royal of a foreign country chose that location for their marriage. I bit my lip and locked my eyes with Kaiba who just walked over to the gazebo to await his bride. He look gorgeous in his black tuxedo. I smiled as images of us sharing our first kiss popped into my mind. The audience would be full of our cheering friends. Him and I would walk hand in hand to the awaiting limo where we would spend our first night together exploring our bodies for the first time.

My thoughts were interrupted as the orchestra began the first cords announcing the entrance of the bride. I glanced up at the emotionless features of the CEO who turned towards her entrance. Mokuba stood beside him with the same emotionless face. His eyes darted through the crowd as if looking for me. I wished that I could stand out and wave to him. I wanted to melt his fears away and let him know that I was going to help his brother, but everything in me told me not to make a move until the right time. I played with my clothes, adjusting everything that didn't look like they were perfect. I didn't want to show up at his wedding wearing my usual jeans and green jacket. I actually managed to find the black slacks and white shirt that I used to go job hunting until Yugi offered me a job at the Game Shop. The ceremony was agonizingly slow as I waited close to the end when I knew that there would be enough silence for my voice to be heard among the crowd.

Everyone seated and Kaiba reached over to his younger brother for his ring. I took a deep breath and stepped out from the shadows. Mokuba was the first to see me since he was facing my direction. "Stop!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Stunned at my own voice, I scared myself along with everyone else. All cameras and heads turned my way as I fought the blush that crept up on my cheeks. Kaiba placed the ring back on the pillow Mokuba was holding and turned his glare to me. At first I thought he was angry that I interrupted his wedding, but I knew that he was hiding his true feelings only because Mokuba had yet to smile. I marched myself up to Kaiba and stood directly in front of him. At first no words were exchanged, just his and my glare locking together. "You cannot marry that woman."

Kaiba folded his arms across his chest. "Oh? And why is that?"

I took a deep breath. It was now or never. I had to say it or risk being named the psycho who interrupted Kaiba's wedding. "I love you more than she ever could." I reached up and pulled him down into a dominating kiss. He neither responded nor pushed me away.

When I finally broke away, Kaiba whispered in my ear, "It's about time." I smiled and pulled him away from the shocked crowd. Reaching back, I grabbed Mokuba's arm as well and moved towards the awaiting limo. I laughed when I noticed Roland was standing next to the open door. I slid into the backseat followed closely by Kaiba and Mokuba.

Once the door the was shut, Mokuba screamed. "I didn't think you would be here. I was losing faith the longer you didn't show up. That was so great! You should have seen Mina's face!"

I didn't listen to Mokuba's ranting. I stared out the tinted windows as the city drove by us. I didn't even notice Seto's careful gaze. I don't remember much of the ride. It got to the point where I wasn't listening to anything around me. The only thing that brought me out of my trance was a gentle hand on my knee. "Jou?" Seto whispered. I blinked a few times and looked over at him. Apparently my silence stopped Mokuba's ranting.

"I'm sorry. I guess I didn't think that through." I glanced back out the window. "You can drop me off at the Game Shop. I promise I won't say anything more about you."

Kaiba pulled me against his chest. "I don't care what you say about me. I can protect you better at the mansion. Why not go there first?"

I sighed and curled into his chest. I guessed he really did care for me. After I kissed him, I thought that I did the wrong thing because I got no reaction from him, but now I feel comfortable. "I'm sorry. I was doubting whether I did the right thing. I don't want to ruin your life."

"Is that why it took you so long to move? You were doubting your love for me or my love for you?"

"Let's just not talk about it okay?"

"No, I think we should talk now. What is bothering you?"

I moved away from him, ignoring Mokuba's staring eyes. Off in the distance, I could see Kaiba's mansion approaching. Large amounts of cameras and reporters stood outside of the gates. "Perhaps we should wait until we get inside," I whispered moving as far away from the window as I could without touching Kaiba.

"Fine, but once inside you are going to talk about this." I knew that there was no way I could get out of talking to him, but I wanted the time to deal with my doubt before showing him it. The limo moved into a large garage, allowing us to be completely hidden from the cameras as we got out. Mokuba instantly went inside and disappeared. The youngest Kaiba knew that the CEO would want private time with me.

I followed him into the large living room where he sat down on the navy couch. I continued to stand, crossing my arms over my chest. He stared at me as if imploring that I start first. "We've been rivals for so long. I never thought you would even harbor feelings for me. I lost all hope of being with you when the news announced your engagement yesterday. Mokuba found me and told me about your feelings for me and asked me to stop the wedding without telling me how. I even went as far as asking for Yugi's advice, but he gave me the same thing. It was my decision. It took a long time for me to make my decision. I didn't want to harm your public image, but I wanted your love as much as I wanted to give you my love. When I got to the ceremony, I saw no signs from either you or Mokuba that you wanted it to stop. It took a long time for me to secure my courage and walk up to you. Plus I didn't know when I could say something during the ceremony without looking like a fool, but I ended up anyway."

Kaiba chuckled and pulled me down on the couch. "I'm glad you risk looking like a fool for me. Now the board members won't be able to force a marriage onto me, and I'll be able to pursue the person I truly love. Jou, will you go out on a date with me once all of this media circus is over?"

I smiled and cuddled close in his arms. "As long as you are not embarrassed with me. I am not rich nor am I female."

"I care for none of that. I don't want you for your money, your gender, or your charity. I want your heart, your soul, and your mind. Allow me to love you with everything I have."

Everything seemed to be moving quickly, and I didn't know if I could accept what Kaiba was offering, but I knew deep down inside that I loved this man before me. I knew that even though we were enemies, I could trust him with my soul. "I will let you love me if you allow me to do the same in return."

Kaiba nodded and moved me to the middle of the couch while he took his tie and jacket off. I had to stop the drool that threatened as his layers where peeled off, and his beautiful body was revealed to me. He stopped at his pants and looked at me. I blushed and looked away as he sat down on the couch and pulled me close again. I nestled into his warmth and spent the rest of the night oblivious to the chaos that was just beyond the front gates.

Days even weeks went by and only Kaiba stepped foot out of the mansion. The press finally stopped camping outside the gates, and the news reports moved to some other celebrity. The board members could not find anything to get rid of Kaiba, he still remained the CEO. Knowing the rage of his dragon personality, I wouldn't be too surprised if any of the board members still worked for Kaiba Corp. I smiled and leaned the book that I was reading against my chest. It had been boring all day without Kaiba there. Mokuba seemed too engross in his game to want to put on something with two players. I found the library the second day that I was stuck there and managed to read most of the mystery novels he had. I closed my eyes and relaxed more into the soft cushions.

I don't know how long I sat there but I must have fallen asleep. My drowsy mind awoke to soft warm hands caressing my legs. The hand moved up my thigh and onto my stomach. I spread my legs and pulled the figure close to me. I heard the deep chuckle of my lover before I opened my eyes. I pulled him up and kissed him deeply. He slipped his tongue through my lips and played with my tongue. I moaned and gently rubbed my body against his unleashing a moan from him. He lifted me up into his arms as I wrapped my legs around his waist. Our kiss broke as I kissed and sucked the side of his neck while he carried me upstairs. I enjoyed the soft moans he made as he walked towards our room.

Kaiba gently lied me down on the bed, carefully holding my head as if the mattress was a rock. I smiled at his caring touch as he carefully stripped me of my clothes. Once bare, he began to work on his own clothing. I propped myself up, watching his every move as one piece of clothing after another was removed, and his body revealed to me. I licked my lips when he crawled up on the bed and moved between my legs. He kissed my thigh and slid further up to lock lips with me again. I moaned when his fingers slid up and down the inside of my thigh not once getting close to the place I wanted him to touch. I traced my fingers down his back and to his buttock, squeezing each pale cheek and attempted to get him to move faster. Clearly Kaiba had other ideas.

He slid his body completely over mine. I gasped as our members rubbed against each other. Feeling the pulse of his erection hardened mine. We moaned together as our bodies rubbed against each other. Right when I was about to climax, Kaiba stopped and squeezed my shaft. I whimpered and crawled under him until his erection was right above my lips. I pulled him into my mouth, loving the small noises he was making. He bent his body over mine, taking my erection into his mouth. I moaned around him, loving the pleasure he was giving me. I massaged his balls, feeling his climax coming. Relaxing my throat completely, I swallowed his release. Soon after I was climaxing into his mouth.

I breathed deeply loving the feeling of floating in midair. It didn't take long for either of us to recover and for Kaiba to begin pleasuring my nerves. I felt myself hardening again, not noticing when he reached into the nightstand for our cherry flavored lube. He smeared it on his fingers before he began to prepare me. One finger went in quickly only because we just had sex the night before. I didn't matter to me how much we had sex. I loved the pleasure I received from him. He continued to stretch me, rubbing my prostate with every thrust he made with his fingers.

"Just do it," I whispered.

"Patience." I pushed him onto the mattress and sat on his waist. I smirked before pulling his member into myself. I continued my slow rhythm on top of him, loving the feeling of having him inside of me. Kaiba stayed below me for a few minutes, allowing me to ride him, but I could tell by his facial expressions that he wanted to move faster.

Without warning he flipped us over and drove into me with quick, powerful thrusts. I moaned and gripped the sheets below me as he hit my prostate every thrust. It didn't take long before I was climaxing for the second time that night. My lover followed soon after me.

Kaiba collapsed beside me, pulling himself out in the process. I smiled and cuddled close to his trembling form. He wrapped his arms around me and placed his head in-between my neck and shoulder. Once we were off our high, Kaiba pulled the blanket up and closed his eyes. He kissed my ear and leaned in close to it. "I love you."

I smiled and felt tingles run down my spine from his soft, deep voice. "I love you," I replied back. He fell asleep quickly, giving me my nightly ritual of watching him sleep. Even though he's probably tired from countless hours at work, Kaiba always had the energy to show me how much he loved me. I ran my fingers along his cheeks. "Good night, sweet dragon," I whispered before falling off to a peaceful sleep.

I hope that it was to everyone's liking. I'm going to start on the next Jou/Kaiba story in a few days. It'll be longer than this one, hopefully just as good or better. Thank you for reading please review.

Angel Dove


End file.
